There have been known ratchet wrench handles (such as prior art documents 1 and 2 as listed below), wherein a rotation member, which has an adaptor-connecting portion such as a square shaft, a non-round recess or the like for engagement with an adaptor (a socket), is mounted at a handle head located at a distal end of an operation handle; said adaptor is rotatable in either a positive or reverse rotational direction by engaging a claw selected from a pair of positive and reverse rotation-aimed engaging claws, with ratchet teeth that are continuously provided on a periphery of said rotation member; and the switching operation between the positive and reverse rotations is performed by a switch lever which has the above-mentioned pair of engaging claws and is swingably axially supported in said handle head (as shown, for example, by the under-listed reference materials).